total drama island 2
by fanis01
Summary: chris did not expect having to make a new season. but he had to and some things will be different.
1. Chapter 1

A whole year has passed since total drama island, the raitings were higher than hippies in a plane, and the audience was soon demanding more.

As you can imagine some people had a tough time back at home because of faliure, embarasment, and in some cases cheating.

Pretty soon Chris managed to calm the folks down with a new season he was putting on the air. After the announcment was put on television some smiled

and took this as a way to win, others took this as a time to get more embarressd.

This is TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2

Chris maclean stood on the dock of shame ready for the campers to arrive.

"Oh" he said as he turned around "I didn't see you there welcome to total drama island 2, again I'm your host chris maclean, now some of you might not have

seen season one so you might want to do that before-"

A boat whistle cut him off before it stopped in front of the dock.

"Oh, our campers are here now."

Everybody came out as called by chris.

"Justin, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen, Izzy, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Heather, Eva, Noah, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ

and Ezekiel" he said as they came out of the boat in that order.

"Glad to be here again aren't we" Gwen said sarcasticly.

As they walked past the host, chris noticed something different about Ezekiel, he had his head down.

Chris pulled Ezekiel out of the line, "hey Ezekiel, why so glum?"

Ezekiel sighed "there is just alot of troubles on my mind noo' eh"

Chris kinda understood and pushed ezekiel along the dock.

As Ezekiel caught up one thing that was bothering him was right in front of him.

Eva was staring at him angry and mad, Ezekiel looked around and saw what he expected nobody paying any attention to him nor eva.

he sighed and turned to Eva "are you still mad over what I said first season?"

Eva nodded, "look I didn't know back then okee' i'm really sorry fur offending you okee'"

again Eva nodded and then walked away. "didn't think it would that easy" he thought "but there has got to be more to it than that-."

Suddenly his train of thought was inturupted as somebody kicked him in the back.

"Are you gonna cry little boy? come on cry" when Zeke looked up he saw Duncan moking him.

As Duncan was laughing Zeke got up and punched Duncan right in his stomach.

"Ow" was the last thing Duncan said before he fell in the water. "Doon't kick me" Ezekiel said

At the fire pit Chris noticed only Ezekiel was pre-occupied trying to take the foot print off of his jacket.

Chris cleared his throat and clapped his hands to get Ezekiels attention.

"Zeke" Chris said, Ezekiel looked up at Chris, "Can you clean that later? i'm trying to speak to the others."

Ezekiel put his jacket on and Chris started to speak.

"welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa, now a little bit of the obvious but you are still fighting against teams."

"gee i didn't know Chris" Duncan said sarcasticly "what else are gonna tell us? the sky is blue? flies fly? Batman And Robin sucked?"

Ezekiel chuckled, Chris looked between Duncan and Ezekiel. "Anyways of course I could put you all in a different team but i think because we actually didn't plan

this season we're going to have you back into killer bass and screaming gophers."

some people (like Heather, Ezekiel, and Gwen) moaned while others (in particular Owen) cheered.

"Anyway gophers stand on the left, bass stand on the right." Everybody went to thier teams side and Chris announced the first challenge, and some good news.

"Now because everybody has a different take on all of you" chris said while casting a glare at ezekiel "we are all going to have you stay one night here, get to know

each other, find different things out about people, and mabye make a new friend."

"my first encounter with Duncan over there proves we aren't close to friends let al'oone GAH!" Ezekiel was inturrupted and punched by Chef "Shut up and let us speak!"

he yelled, Ezekiel got up and nodded.

"now if it rains here you can go into the dinning hall and play board games or socialize, your choice. now drop your stuff off while we plan the first challenge."

CONFESSION CAM!-THERE'S ALOT IN THE FIC.

Gwen-"wow, he didn't even plan the first challenge? no wonder he forced us to stay a night."

Noah-"I think he should have thought this out better."

Chris-"looking back I should have prepared for this season."

THAT NIGHT AT THE FIRE PIT.

The campers were all in a circle around the fire place. all the campers were quiet until some wolves howled and Justin was shaking.

"hey Juthtin." Beth said "why are you thaking?" "well, I kind of have this fear of wolves."

"wolves?" Heather asked. Justin nodded. just then the campers heared the sounds of thunder, and a horribly frightend scream to.

"okay, who screamed?" Duncan asked. "Sorry I did." none of the campers belived what they heard.

"Eva?" Bridgette asked "you're scared...of lightning?" Eva nodded, "Why?" Ezekiel asked politely.

"Well" Eva started "when I was four years old my dad was walking to work, it was raining at the time and then." she started crying "a bolt of lighning struck him on

the head and killed him." she was crying after she said that. "Gee" Ezekiel said "that's depressing."

Just then it started to rain and some people (like Eva, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, and Gwen just to name a few) ran for the dining hall while three people

didn't mind.

"Coo'ld care less if it rained eh" Ezekiel said as he walked with Harold and Justin.

"It will keep the wolves away" Justin said hapily.

"I had a hiking trip in the rain and then I just got used to the rain" Harold said.

the three smiled and headed towards the dining hall.

IN THE DINING HALL.

Harold and Ezekiel were playing chess and so far Ezekiel was winning with all his rooks and bishops and he had two queens on the board while harold was down five pawns

a rook, two knighs, and a bishop and he also lost his queen and he was in check.

at another table Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, and Owen were all playing the game of life and chattering.

"alright here is a question, what would none of you do?" Duncan asked.

Bridgette answerd first "Go in the woods alone, I would never do that."

Owen answerd next "Go in a plane, I'm still scared about doing that."

Geoff answered next "Make out with Heather, I'd rather make out with Eva than make out with Heather."

"Good point, for me..." Duncan thought long and hard and than said "Go skiing, don't want to break a leg."

"Scared?" Geoff asked. "no, my other fear would be being covered in ants."

"really?" Duncan nodded "wow I would hate that to."

CONFESSION CAM-HERE FOR OUR FEARS AGAIN...AND AGAIN

Eva-"Out of nowhere we started sharing our fears like how Noah has clausterphobia, and how Ezekiel is scared of the guy fox mask, and how Harold

really fears samurai warriors. mabye I shouldn't have said that."

Noah-"if Eva mentioned my clausterphobia...i don't really care, i just hope she didn't tell my fear of Solid Snake or Teddy Ruxpin." (he shudders)

"Ooops I forgot this was broadcasted"

Chef Hatchet-"Lindsay equals walking through mine field in heels, Justin equals wolves, DJ equals hieghts, Noah equals teddy ruxpin... man these kids have craziest fears."

In the dinning hall almost every one had shared a fear, the only ones who didn't were Tyler, who already confessed his fear, Courtney, again who already confessed her fear, and Lindsay who thought she already beaten her fear.

The next morning they all woke up to an ear splitting scream as Bridgette woke up in the woods.

"Oh, campers you're up, exelent[1]" Chris was looking at them with a creepy smile on his face. "We thought that you guys got a lucky break first season as not every

single one of you confessed to fears, so we have decided for our first challenge to be 'Phobia Factor 2'."

Ezekiel cover his eyes with his touqe, Owen gulped, Noah froze, and Eva grew worry.

"So" Chris continued "Our first victem will be..."

**WHO IS THE FIRST VICTEM? WHAT ARE SOME OTHER CAMPERS FEARS? WILL EZEKIEL BE VOTED OFF FIRST? WILL THE KILLER BASS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE FOR ONCE? AND WILL BRIDGETTE**

**BE OKAY? TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT (NOT VERY) EXITING CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2.**

[1]-This is a reference to the most overused line in Tekken Bloodvengence. no joke, it is actually more used in the movie than the tekken tournament.

P.S.-I think I'm one of those few people who thought Batman and Robin was okay.

Also for those wondering how noah is scared of a metal gear solid character. well I kind of fear him, and I'm a cross of Noah, Cody, Tyler, and Owen, so yeah I can draw the simularitey here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Total drama island 2 notes**

**1. I'm not taking requests**

**2. here is the next chapter**

**3. for those wondering I'm part noah cause of my smarts, tyler because i suck at sports (bowling), owen because of how much i love fun yet how much i hate being bossed around and cody because well...i'm a nerd so here we go.**

CHAPTER 2: PHOBIA FACTOR 2

the campers were worried because today they had to face there fears. "our first victem is, other than bridgette...lindsay" chris said

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!" lindsay screamed. "first thing you said last season remember." chris said.

_"walking through a mine field in heels." lindsay said when asked what her fear was. __

"oh crap I did say that." lindsay said remembering her unlucky choice.

"dj you me the cliff, but no sharks" chris said.

"oh man" dj moaned

"ezekiel go see chef, you have a mask to stare at."

ezekiel almost fainted after chris said that, and bad news didn't stop there.

"lindsay, duncan, owen, courtney, go with chef as well he will watch over you. the rest of you with me as our first victem will be dj."

CONFESSION CAM-(UPGRADED WITH BRAKETS)

DJ-I was hoping someone else would be first and not me.

bridgette-how does chris ditch someone in the woods, no notices, no supplies, only a timer that counts down from three hours? he has no guilt.

ezekiel-ever seen "V for vendetta" yeah it is a good movie but the guy fox mask is creepy.

"alright dj just jump into the water, and the killer bass will win one point" chris said.

"have fun getting bit by sharks" heater teased. "actually heather, we put the sharks somewhere else so wheather he makes it in the safe zone or not he won't get eaten, let alone bit." chris said. "that takes a load of fear off my shoulders." with that said dj leaped off the cliff and landed right beside the safe zone.

"alright, that is one point for the killer bass." chris said while writing down the score.

CONFESSION CAM-(ANNOYED YET?)

DJ-that actually wasn't bad

beth-that looked fun, i wanted to jump next, thankfully chris remembered i wath to thcared to jump latht time.

chris-okay so if DJ can jump beth can, that is my logic because both faced there other fear and yet still didn't jump, that to me is kinda fishy.

MEANWHILE AT CHEFS CORNOR

inside the dining hall was different than normal instead of two long tables and four benches there was a single chair where ezekiel was siting and about eye level was a white mask with a long smile, a thin mustache and beard, and rose pink blush on the cheeks. well that is all that ezekiel could see, chef was watching him to make sure he didn't blink, look in a different direction, or even get up.

"ezekiel, all you have to do is stare at this mask for a minute and then you can run away." chef said annoyed at how shakey he was.

"owen, bet five dollars he isn't going to make it." duncan said

"five bucks says he will."

"you're on."

30 seconds have passed before ezekiel stopped shaking, he looked like he was hypnotized.

when a minute was done chef picked ezekiel up and placed him on his feet.

after which he picked up his cell phone, and pressed two and called chris.

"chris, mark two for killer bass"

_  
CONFESSION CAM-(YOU'LL SEE THIS BEFORE EVERY SWITCH, OKAY.)

ezekiel-I don't know why he said that eh. i was unconcious on the inside and...actually no i wasn't unconcious, i was just frozen with fear.

"okay beth if you can jump like DJ you get the screaming gophers thier first point."

at that beth jumped and landed right in the safe zone.

"okay 2-1 killer bass." chris said what he wrote down.

"okay you can take the chopper down or you can jump, your choice."

to the suprises of everybody the only two people to jump were trent who needed a good cliffjump, and eva who didn't want to take a ride with heather.

"okay" chris said when thay regrouped "eva that was a bad decision because you're next"

eva's eye went wide as soon as she heard this. and then chris pointed to a path of metal with bolts of lightning strikeing it.

"you know, lightning never strikes the same place twice" harold said to comfort her. but he was a little to late to say that as eva was already curled up on the ground.

"don't worry eva, you'll be given this rubber hat for protection." chris said, even though he wasn't trying to comfort her.

"that honestly doesn't help" eva said. "are you sure?" chris asked "because you know-"

"i can't do it." eva cried

"okay." chris said dissapointed

CONFESSION CAM-(2+2=22 NOT 4.)

eva-"okay I was a whimp there but I was pretty much scarred for life after witnessing that."

chris-"awww man, that would have been good ratings to see eva get zapped by lightning and survive, gee her mom must see her as a whimp now."

courtney-"if we lose I'm going to vote for her becuase there is no room for strong people who end up being whimps when it comes to there worst fear."

chef, owen, courtney, ezekiel, and lindsay were all gathered around a pool filled with black ants

"okay duncan two minutes is up, time to get out." chef yelled.

and with that duncan emerged from the pool of black ants wearing his swim shorts and a nose plug. "that was actually less creepy than i thought." duncan said confidently.

"alright next up is you lindsay" chef said pointing a finger at lindsay.

lindsay was pushed in front of this large clearing of dirt. a sign on her laft attached to a wall said minefield in big bold red letters.

CONFESSION CAM-(HOLY S/CENSOR/ I HAVE TO WALK THROUGH THAT!)

chef-"i didn't want to tell her this because it would ruin the scare value but there are no mines in that minefield. it just burries the decomposed food that never got eaten."

lindsay-"why is it that I smelled chefs food that was rotten when I walked in that minefield instead of black powder?"

**WILL LINDSAY FINISH HER DARE? WILL THE KILLER BASS WIN THIER FIRST CHALLENGE? WHO IS THE BIGGEST WHIMP? WHO WILL BE VOTED OFF?**

**FIND OUT ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2.**

standings: brave folks (ezekiel, duncan, DJ and beth) whimps (eva).


End file.
